The disclosures herein relate generally to aerosol dispensers and, more particularly, to apparatuses adapted for receiving an aerosol dispenser and for operating the aerosol dispenser at a distant position from an operator.
An aerosol can is an example of an aerosol dispenser. An aerosol dispenser refers to a container that has a pressurized gas and fine particles of a solid or a liquid therein and that is adapted for spraying the fine particles therefrom. Such a dispenser includes a container having a spray head attached in a manner whereby the spray head may be selectively operated
In certain situations, it is desirable for a person to apply a composition via an aerosol dispenser at a distant position (e.g., more than an arm""s length) from the person. Examples of such situations include applying a protective pruning seal to cuts and wounds on a plant, applying a protective coating such as paint on a structure and applying a pest control composition on pests. The use of a ladder to reach distant locations for applying compositions via an aerosol dispenser is often inconvenient or not feasible. Furthermore, it is generally desirable to apply the compositions in a neat, accurate and reasonably unencumbered manner, which necessitates being able to operate and position the aerosol dispenser in a controlled manner.
Apparatuses adapted for both pruning plants and applying a protective pruning seal via an aerosol dispenser are known. Apparatuses adapted exclusively for applying a composition from an aerosol dispenser at a distant location from an operator are also known. Such known apparatuses are referred to herein as conventional remote aerosol dispenser spraying apparatuses.
Such conventional remote aerosol dispenser spraying apparatuses suffer from one or more limitations. Examples of such limitations include being difficult to maneuver due to their size and weight, actuation leading to application of adverse off-center forces acting on can spray buttons that are susceptible to damage from such forces, being relatively expensive due to cost associated with integral specialized limb cutting components, being cost-prohibitive for use of solely applying aerosol can-dispensed compositions, being cumbersome to operate due to multi-function utility and being cumbersome to operate due to complexity associated with an aerosol spraying portion thereof. Therefore, a remote aerosol dispenser spraying apparatus that overcomes limitations associated with conventional remote aerosol dispenser spraying apparatuses would be useful.